In recent years, in order to increase realistic sensation and a sense of immersion of content, a technology is used in which an actuator, or the like, is incorporated into an input apparatus which is used to operate content of a game, or the like, and vibration or a sense of touch is fed back to an operator.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an input apparatus which monitors a signal such as sound from content during execution of the content, and, when the monitored signal satisfies predetermined criteria, feeds back vibration, or the like, to a user.